


Broken Love

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hold me while you wait, Hold me while you wait song, lewis capaldi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: I had this song at work and the fic wrote itself.Lyrics and in bold and italics.





	Broken Love

Staring down at Thranduil you watched him sleep as you felt the pain in your heart, for months now all you two did was fight, it would come out of nowhere and the longer your fought the more hurtful Thranduil’s words became, and the last fight had been the one that broke your heart, you never thought you would hear them words from him, but that afternoon you did, the way the words flowed out of his mouth with venom, the way he looked at you with the cold stare, you knew you had to go, because you knew no matter how much he said he loved and needed you, he still hated your race, the race of humans.

Turning around you wiped your eyes and collected your cloak, your plan was to go to the old wizard’s of the forest house for your old human belongers, then on to Rohan to try and start a new life for yourself, and forget everything and every one of Mirkwood.

** _“I’m waitin’ up, savin’ all my precious time, Losin’ light, I’m missin’ my same old us, Before we learned our truth too late, Resigned to fate, fadin’ away, So tell me, can you turn around? I need someone to tear me down, Oh, tell me, can you turn around? But either way”_ **

Feeling the cold side of the bed Thranduil rolled over and slowly opened his eyes, where you should be was empty and his gut told him it had been emptied for some time now, placing his hands to the side of himself he pushed himself up to a sitting position and slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

** _“Hold me while you wait, I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait), If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait), My love, my love, my love, my love, Won’t you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)”_ **

Stretching he let out a yawn and looked towards the window, his pale blue eyes shot wide at the red sky, for all elves knew a red sky in the morning meant blood had been spilled the night before. 

** _“Tell me more, tell me something I don’t know, Could we come close to havin’ it all? If you’re gonna waste my time, Let’s waste it right”_ **

For the first time since his wife was lost, Thranduil felt fear running through his body, calling the guards into his room he urged them to gather the patrol and be ready in ten minutes they were going searching for you. 

** _“And hold me while you wait, I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait, If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait), My love, my love, my love, my love, Won’t you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait), I wish you’d cared a little more (hold me while you wait), I wish you’d told me this before (hold me while you wait), My love, my love, my love, my love, Won’t you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)”_ **

Hour after hour Thranduil and his patrol roamed through his lands tracking you, the whole forest had been searching yet no sign of you could they find, riding behind the patrol Thranduil had cast his eyes to the floor for a split second, when he noticed the tracks of a heavy foot, _“orcs”_ his mumbled making the patrol in front of him stop and turn, pulling the reins of his elk, Thranduil climbed down and studied the footsteps looking for the directions they were going, finding it Thranduil nodded to his patrol a silent order to climb the trees while he went on foot, pulling his sword out he followed the tracks. 

** _“This is you, this is me, this is all we need, Is it true? My faith is shaken, but I still believe, This is you, this is me, this is all we need, So won’t you stay a while?”_ **

A fog had started to slither along the ground as Thranduil felt the wind creeping up his back, still following the tracks Thranduil turned around the tree and the smell of bleed hit his nose, turning his eyes to see what poor creature was bleeding to death the sword in his had dropped to the ground, his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw your body leaning up against a tree, your breath was short and shallow and Thranduil knew you didn’t have long left.

** _“And hold me while you wait, I wish that I was good enough (hold me while you wait), If only I could wake you up (hold me while you wait), My love, my love, my love, my love, Won’t you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait), I wish you’d cared a little more (hold me while you wait), I wish you’d told me this before (hold me while you wait), My love, my love, my love, my love, Won’t you stay a while? (Hold me while you wait)”_ **

Rushing to your side, he gently picked up your hand and felt how cold it was, death was close and Thranduil started to panic slowly he started to shake you trying desperately to wake you from your coma state, but nothing happened placing his other hand above your chest he could feel your heartbeat slowing,

** _“Stay a while (hold me while you wait), (My faith is shaken, but I still believe) Stay a while, (Hold me while you wait), My love, my love, my love (hold me while you wait), Won’t you stay a while?”_ **

The only thing he could do was whisper loving words to you, _“(Y/n) please forgive me, I should have treated you with the love you showed me in my darkest times, I’m sorry, you own my heart”_ finishing what he was saying he blinked as the tears rolled down his cheek and he felt you take your last breath and your we’re gone from him forever. 


End file.
